The Casablancas Daughter
by lovelystarz
Summary: Isobel Casablancas may come from the wealthy 909090 postcode of Neptune but that didn't mean she came from a normal family. Her dad was married to the stepmom from hell, her twin brother was a dick who liked calling her Cricket and their younger brother Beaver and just so happened to be called Dick. Isobel Casablancas lived in a madhouse and it sure as hell wasn't fun and games...
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the town car that had picked her up from the airport Isobel Casablancas stood outside the sprawling mansion that she called home. And after spending the summer away Isobel was back in the town that she so desperately hated. Neptune was a nice enough place, if you didn't live in it and Isobel couldn't wait for the day that she never had to come back to this god forsaken town. But until she graduated high school in two years she just had to get on with things. So after tipping her driver, Isobel picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder as she dragged her suitcase up the driveway and into her family home. Given the quiet chatter Isobel could hear in the distance she figured that someone in her family was home and putting her bags down Isobel went to find them. It didn't take her too long to find them as they; Isobel's father Richard along with her twin brother Richard Jr. commonly known as Dick and her youngest brother Cassidy were all in the tv room watching some stupid programme Isobel had no interest in. Isobel was glad to see her family as she had kind of missed during her time away but before the hugs and happy reunions could begin she had a bone to pick with her twin. As her family hadn't noticed that she was in the room Isobel decided to get their attention and she did it by whacking her brother Dick round the back of his head.

"Oww!" Dick cried out clutching the back of his head before turning around to see who had hit him.

"Hey dumbass, remember me? Your big sister who you were supposed to pick up from the airport over an hour and a half ago instead of sitting here on your ass! I can't believe your forgot Dick, I called you before I boarded my plane remind you that I was coming home today and you said and I quote 'Geez Izzy, enough with the lectures… I get it already, you don't have to tell me again that you're coming home! I'll pick you up…' Yet despite me telling you several times you still forget about me!" Isobel stated in an annoyed manner,

"If it was such a big deal then you should have asked Beav to pick you up."

Isobel sometimes wondered how on earth her and Dick were related as the two of them were as different as night and day. "Well I didn't ask our brother only has his permit, which means he needs an adult in the car with when he's driving until he gets his license. There was a reason I asked you and it wouldn't have killed you to help me out as I'm your twin sister Dick, we spent nine months in the same womb. I would have thought that bond would have enabled you to do something for me every so often. But clearly not…"

"I said I forgot, what more do you want?" Dick said as he went back to watching television, further irritating Isobel.

"I was gone three months not three years Dick!"

"Whatever."

"Kiss my ass Richard!" Isobel retorted, her brother was the most selfish person she knew. If she was standing her being stabbed to death by some crazed killer Dick wouldn't even bat an eyelid as he'd be too fixated being so self absorbed in his own world. Most days Isobel wished Cassidy was her twin instead of Dick given the two of them had much more in common given the only thing she had in common with Dick other than the same last name and sharing a womb with him was the blonde hair. The two of them were complete opposites when it came to school and academics, hobbies, interests and personality.

"Whatever Cricket!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Isobel? Contrary to your popular believe Dick my full name is Isobel Marie Casablancas and not Cricket Casablancas!" Isobel stated, her brother being the lazy and literal dick that he was refused to call his siblings by their given names. Instead he preferred to call them animal names, Isobel was Cricket and Cassidy was Beaver to their dismay and it drove Isobel insane the amount of time she had to correct him about that. Even their father called them those silly names.

"Would you prefer if I went back to calling you Sissy?" Dick demanded and Isobel was rendered speechless and she just looked away, if there was anything she hated being called more than Cricket then it was Sissy. It had taken her four years to get Dick to stop calling her that and she really didn't want it starting up again.

"Kids enough with the arguing already I think you've both made your points pretty clear." 'Big' Dick interrupted as he got up off the couch and made his way over to hug his first born. "You get home okay Cricket?"

"Yeah I called the car service to pick me, even managed to call mom and let her know I arrived back safely." Isobel said, as she couldn't depend on her own family in the slightest.

"And that's all that matters, I'm so happy to have you back home sweetheart." Big Dick assured his daughter.

"–Hey, how's stuff is cluttering up the foyer?" A rather high pitched and squeaky voice as Isobel always personally heard it asked and she looked just in time to see her father's barely new wife walk towards them. Kendall the new stepmom or Laker mom as Isobel referred to her as was her father's gold digging trophy wife who was quite simply a pain in the ass. Isobel along with her brothers absolutely detested Kendall, a fact that their father was very much oblivious to. "Oh it's you Isobel, I should have know that crap in the hallway was yours…"

"Nice seeing you too Kendall… Have you put on weight?" Isobel innocently asked.

"Excuse me?" Kendal demanded and Isobel could hear her brother's quietly snickering in the background.

"I didn't mean to be rude but you seem to have gained a few pounds since the last time I saw you before I went to go visit my actual mom. You know you might want to do something about it? Older women like yourself start finding that their metabolisms aren't what they used to be and they gain weight quicker than they used to. It's perfectly natural it just means shifting the weight will be a bit harder…" Isobel said with fake sincerity, whilst Kendall may have her father under her spell Isobel wasn't. Her stepmother was a piece of work and whenever Kendall made nasty little digs towards her Isobel hit back twice as hard. "You know I'd be perfectly happy to help, some of the workouts I have as my tennis training should help you lose stubborn those pounds."

"No thank you." Kendal eventually replied all but gritting her teeth together.

"Well I'm going to upstairs and unpack then hit the sack, been a pretty long day if I do say so myself. Don't worry Kendall I'll pick up my crap on my way upstairs…" Isobel drily said making her way out of the tv room and back towards the foyer where she indeed picked up her bags or crap as Kendall called it and made her way up the stairs. When Isobel finally got to her room she threw her stuff into the corner of her room and headed straight to her bed to sit down. She had been home for about under five minutes and already she wanted to be back I Europe with her mom and dare she say it her stepfather. Whilst she wasn't too fond of her stepfather Harold she'd take him over Kendall anyway. Sitting on her bed Isobel was taken by surprise when there was a knock on her door so soon after she had come in herself. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Isobel's youngest brother Cassidy popped his head round the door. "Hey Isobel…

"Well if it isn't my little brother Cassidy, come on in baby brother." Isobel quipped, whilst she knew she wasn't supposed to have favourites Isobel did prefer Cassidy over Dick. As he was such a sweet kid but yet he always seemed to be sad, Isobel had asked several times however Cassidy laughed it off so she left it alone. If he said he was fine, then he was fine.

"I just wanted to know whether you wanted me to make you something or order some take out, I figured you must be hungry…" Cassidy began.

"Don't tell my coach but I stopped off at taco bell on my home but thank you for the offer I really appreciate it. I just need to get some sleep, it's been a long few days and I'm exhausted…"

"Yeah mom mentioned that when she called a few days ago, she said you've been feeling more tired than usual lately." Cassidy began and Isobel knew where this was going.

"Mom worries too much, I'm fine I just overdid it with the amount of hours I was putting in at the court. Trying to get back into top form before school starts and I went a bit overboard and I know that now. Hence why I took the last two days off before I left and why I'm not going pick up my racket until I've rested and am over my jet lag."

"Izzy…" Cassidy wearily began.

"Cassidy I'm not sick." Isobel firmly said.

"Your not in remission yet Iz, it hasn't been five years yet." Cassidy pointed out and Isobel knew her brother had a point. When she was nine, two months shy of turning ten Isobel was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia and whilst the word remission wasn't being tossed around by her doctors yet as she hadn't been free of symptoms for five years yet. But Isobel felt fine and saw no need to worry but Cassidy like their mother tended to worry. Isobel had to deal with a two year treatment programme for her illness and then there was the five year waiting period to see whether she was in remission.

"Yet being the operative word here Cass, it'll be five years in a couple of months and the doctors will run their tests to see where I am. Look I know it was scary when I sick and it was a lot for us to go though a family but so far everything has been good since I finished the treatment programme. I'm really positive about how I'm doing as I responded pretty well but if in a couple of months the test show the cancer is back then I'll kick it's ass again." Isobel told her brother in a soothing tone of voice, the cancer thing had been hard on all of them. Isobel may have been the one with the cancer but the burden on her family was a weighty one. Dick put up a brave bravdo the entire time but Cassidy? He was only eight at the time didn't really understand what was going on at the time. "What did I always tell you back then?"

"Between the throwing up and losing your hair?" Cassidy wearily joked.

"Yep."

"You said it would all be okay."

"And I was right as the two of us are as happy and as healthy as we can be growing up in this madhouse in a town like Neptune baby brother…"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning or rather early afternoon came far too quick for Isobel's liking, she couldn't even remember falling asleep but the next thing she knew was that she was awake. Isobel felt like she had slept for two hours compared to the fifteen hours that she had actually slept for. Dragging herself out of bed, Isobel left her bedroom and wondered down the hall and staircase to find that the house empty. The house was eerily quiet which meant that her dad was no doubt gone as per usual and Kendall the gold d was no doubt burning a hole in her american express card. Then her brothers were probably off somewhere getting up to god knows what. Some things never changed Isobel thought to herself as she aimlessly wondered through her home. Heading towers the kitchen in order to make herself something to eat Isobel was distracted by a loud noise coming from the back of the house and following the noise Isobel found herself looking out towards the back yard to see that her brothers were throwing some kind of barbecue/swim party with a group of their friends. Isobel knew she probably shouldn't but none the less she went out into the garden to see what they were all doing and no surprise they were all drinking.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her slumped, welcome back to the land of the living Cricket…"

Isobel rolled her eyes as she glanced over at a somewhat friend of hers, she called Logan Eccles a somewhat friend as she was friends with him through Dick and other friends. The two of them weren't the kind of friends who hung out with each other and told each other their secret but they knew each other well enough since Dick and Logan were never too far away from each other from long. However Logan didn't see Isobel as a somewhat friend as he felt comfortable enough to call her by her family nickname Cricket which she wasn't fond of. In fact she was frequently telling Logan not to call her Cricket. "Logan for the millionth time, you don't get to call me Cricket unless your name ends with Casablancas and unfortunately for you it's Eccles. So my name is just Isobel to you…"

"Whatever Cricket, nice pj's by the way…" Logan replied with his normal self-assured smirk and Isobel briefly glanced down at her pajamas she was still wearing. She did have the urge to run upstairs and get changed but she stopped herself by reminding herself that this was her home and she could walk around in it dressed however she felt like. Isobel ignored Logan and turned her attention over to Dick who was grilling something.

"Where's dad?" Isobel couldn't help ask.

"Martha's vineyard for the next couple of days, he left you a note on a copy of King Lear he brought for you. It's in the fridge, dad's idea of a joke or something…" Cassidy explained and Isobel slowly nodded her head, a tiny bit of her was disappointed that her dad hadn't stuck around for a while seeing as she had just come home. But Isobel couldn't pretend like she wasn't used to her father constantly doing a disappearing act. Richard Casablancas Sr. had this inability to stay still, he was always doing something and always on the move. Isobel had asked her father about it years ago and in a rather condescending manner her father gave her an affectionate pat on the head and told her that if he wasn't constantly moving around and working on deals then they wouldn't be as rich as they were.

"Oh right…"

"Hey Crick! You'll never guess who came round to see you when you were all but dead in your bed?" Dick stated and Cricket just shrugged her shoulders, whilst Neptune was a kind of small town in California, there where a lot of people living here. "Casey Gant."

"Is that so?" Isobel asked trying to pretend that she wasn't interested in the slightest that Casey was asking around about her. She had the smallest hint of a crush on him and on occasion there was some flirting but it never amounted to much given that he tended to act like most of the boys she knew. Like a right dick at times which annoyed Isobel to the point that she wondered what she had even saw in Casey at times. The last time they had spoken it was right before Isobel had left to go visit her mother and they seemed to have left things on rather good terms.

"Yeah, it's that so." Cassidy added and Isobel tugged at the bottom of her pony tail as she sat herself down by the edge of the pool, rolling her pajama bottoms up so she could dip her legs in the pool.

"So… What did Casey want?" Isobel nonchalantly asked, trying to hide her surprise as she actual couldn't recall a time that Casey had ever come over to the house to see her. Isobel wasn't even sure she couldn't even count this time given that she had actually been asleep when Casey had come over.

"I don't know." Dick stated with a frown

"Did you think to ask? As that might have been quite helpful Dick?" Isobel couldn't help but ask with a small sigh, as much as she loved her brother – although Isobel felt like sometimes that she had to love Dick simply because he was her brother. But at times Dick wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, Cassidy often joked that he and Isobel had gotten the brains in the family and Dick had gotten something that wasn't intelligence. Isobel often thought it was his optimism as she had never met anyone who was as optimistic as her brother funnily enough. Dick always saw the bright side of things and found away to make jokes even at the worst times, such as when their mother had left them.

"What am I? Your bitch Cricket?" Dick demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Do you really want me to answer that Richard?" Isobel quipped with an amused smile on her face, her brother had kind of walked into that one which caused everyone to smile. Although Dick the always optimist was starting to go into a little strop as Isobel had shown him up in front of all his friends. Isobel smiled as she looked kicked her legs about in the water, she was actually considering going swimming as it was such a beautiful day when she suddenly felt something push her from behind. And being unable to do anything Isobel fell straight into the pool fully dressed. The instant contact with the cold water woke Isobel up and as she came up she no longer felt tired but rather annoyed as she looked up and saw Dick standing where she had just been sitting with a cat eat the canary kind of smirk on his face.

"Take that Crick! I am nobody's bitch…"


End file.
